Honey
About Back row marksman. Physical basic attack. Can poison enemies and weaken their armor. Skills Dose Máxima ® # Duplica uma das habilidades anteriores com alguns efeitos adicionais. Ven'''eno da Hornet (Q) Passivo: Após 1.3 segundos de levar dano de um campeão, Honey ativa Veneno Sufocante, fazendo com que todos os inimigos que a atacarem dentre o tempo de 4 segundos recebam dano igual a 30% de todo dano que ela recebe durante 3 segundos. Ativo: Dispara um projétil que causa 20/40/60/80/100 (+25% do DDA) de dano físico e 30% de lentidão que decai ao longo de 2 segundos e deixa ele marcado por 4 segundos. Reativar essa habilidade dentro de 4 segundos depois de usada causa 25/50/75/100/125 (+70% do DDA) (+12% da vida perdida do alvo) como dano físico e concede a Honey 8/12/16/21/28 (+1% do DDA) de dano de ataque adicional bônus por 4 segundos e 0.1% de letalidade PERMANENTEMENTE. Efeito adicional: causa 30/50/80 (+20/40/60% do DDA) de dano físico adicional, e 25/45/75% de lentidão adicional que decai ao longo de 3 segundos. Usar essa habilidade concede 15% de letalidade e 15% de DDA adicional bônus por 3 segundos. Mixtura Tóxica (W) Passivo: Quando você fica perto de campeões aliados por 18 segundos ou mais fora de combate, você se apega a ele, concedendo a você e a ele 30/60/90 (+33% do DDA) de velocidade de movimento adicional bônus enquanto durar o efeito, o efeito acaba quando um de vocês recebe dano ou quando se separam um do outro, caso vocês se separem mais continuem fora de combate, chegar próximo um do outro concede a mesma velocidade sem interrupções. Ativo: Ela joga uma toxina botulínica em um local alvo, causando 30/40/50/60/70 (+10/15/25/40/55% do DDA) de dano físico contínuo por segundo ao longo de 2.5 segundos. Todos os alvos dentro da toxina durante o período perdem 15 (+3% do DDA deles) de dano de ataque e perdem 3/6/9/12/15% (+1% a cada 150 de mana máxima) da armadura máxima. Efeito adicional: Atordoa os alvos pelo mesmo período do dano total (2.5 segundos) e causa mais 40/70/100 (+15% do DDA) de dano físico e mais é retira mais 4/8/12% do seu DDA como armadura máxima do alvo por 2.5 segundos. '''Erosão '''Precisa Passivo: Horney gosta de ver a habilidades dos outros, fazendo com que a cada 18 habilidades lançadas próximo a ela conceda a ela 0.55 de DDA adicional permanente. Ativo: Causa de 30/60/90/120/150 (+30% do DDA) a 90/150/180/210/260 (+60% do DDA) de dano físico a um campeão de acordo com a Vida Perdida do Alvo. '''Caso ela utilize essa habilidade em uma tropa ou monstro, causa 90 (+15/25/35/45/55% do DDA) de dano físico a ela, o tempo de recarga dessa habilidade é zerada caso: A habilidade mate a tropa desejada, o campeao inimigo morra durante 10 segundos depois de usar essa habilidade nele (assistencia ou abate) ou caso Honey ganhe assistencia de um alvo enquanto esta em combate. Runes Equipment Soulstone Location Not available from chapters now. Strategy Trivia Introduced with the Dragon Egg event late March 2017. Honey Briefly Resembles To Hive From Skullgirls Or Q-Bee. This Skill Description of Honey is Portuguese and it's not yet implemented in English. Media References Category:Heroes Category:Bullet Time Category:I can Fly Category:Physical Heroes